


Corruption

by al_fletcher



Series: Garrus Vakarian: Vampire Hunter [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ardat-Yakshi, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mind Control, Post-Mass Effect 2, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/al_fletcher
Summary: Tali and Samara struck up a friendship whilst abroad the Normandy.Tali then runs into someone who definitely isn't Samara abroad the Normandy.Morinth has her fun with Tali whilst they're abroad the Normandy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme ( https://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6870.html?thread=31548886#t31548886 ) , but never quite finished:
> 
> "Tali had established a minor friendship with Samara over the course of Mass Effect 2 and would usually visit her in her quarters everyday to ask for a little advice. But then one day she goes to visit and Samara has been replaced with Morinth without her knowledge. And Morinth takes advantage of this opportunity to start molding Tali into her own image."
> 
> Time to finish this, five years on.

Four milliseconds.  
  
That's all the time Tali should have needed, in retrospect.  
  
That was the length of the pause, the sudden breath being caught in the asari's throat, that should have tipped her off.  
  
It had started out innocently enough. After the justicar had come on board from Illium, Tali had bumped into her once or twice in the mess hall, picking rations up from Gardner. Tali didn't eat in the mess hall, of course - she had to process the bland food through her suit and everything, and that was best done in her private nook in Engineering.  
  
But she'd managed to strike up a conversation with her, and before long, Tali found herself dropping by the observation bay where Samara had taken up residence, and even shared a meal or two over there. She'd even been kind enough to put up with her when Tali arrived, utterly wrecked, after Shepard had rejected her advances.  
  
With a few words of comfort, and some meditation, Samara had helped Tali work through her emotions, and had managed calmed her down by the time they hit the Collector Base. It was in fact one of the mantras that Samara had taught her that Tali had run through her head again and again, as the otherworldly steam in the Collector base's thermal vents had threatened to broil her alive.  
  
The two of them had only met once after that, not counting the massive party that had ensued on Omega as the euphoric crew had descended on Afterlife like a crazed pack of wild animals, overjoyed at their survival, much less _victory_. Fortunately, Tali had been able to find practically all of her embarrassing shots and had consigned them to the great recycling can of the underworld.  
  
That last meeting was a rather strained session, as Samara alluded to some ordeal she would soon have to go through. When Tali pressed the issue, Samara stated that she would discuss the matter with her once it was over, and not before.  
  
It'd been a week since then, and Tali had learned that it had at least _something_ to do with their continued stay on Omega. She figured she'd try her luck today; her suit maintenance wasn't scheduled till tomorrow, and the engine diagnostics could wait till the end of the work day, anyway.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
The door slid open, and the asari, instead of sitting in her usual cross-legged position facing the stars, was reclining on the nearby couch. She slowly turned to face Tali, as Tali waited in the open doorway.  
  
"Oh, hello...Tali," she said.  
  
That was it. Just the slightest flicker of doubt in her eyes too. The two knew each other well enough by this point - why the pause? Tali blinked, unsure of where to sit. Normally she'd take the couch, or sit by the justicar, but now the former was taken, and joining her on the chair seemed just a mite too personal to ask.  
  
That is, until the asari continued, "Come on, then. No need to stand on ceremony, Tali. Sit by me."  
  
Slowly, hesitatingly, she complied.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Tali said, "You said last time, you had some ordeal to go through. Do you want to..."  
  
She looked at her, unsure of how to phrase the question. Behind them, the door closed shut.  
  
"Ah, yes. _That_. I suppose I should explain from the beginning."  
  
Tali leaned forward, clasping her hands in her lap, listening intently.  
  
"Centuries ago, two asari decided to be joined in union, and bonded thrice. Unfortunately, they happened to be carriers of a rare syndrome, and their three daughters ended up expressing it actively. So they locked them up in a... _monastery_...where they would be interred for the rest of their lives. But one of them decided to escape, leaving a trail of corpses in her wake. Thus was Samara the justicar born, in order to hunt her own daughter down."  
  
"I see..." Tali muttered.  
  
"Two days ago, we forced a confrontation."  
  
Tali cast her gaze to her knees. "What...what happened?"  
  
The other woman smiled. Smiled in a way that Samara never did, with a malicious curl of her lip.  
  
"I killed Samara."


	2. Chapter 2

Tali instinctively sprung up. " _What_??"  
  
With total calm, the asari repeated as she got up, "I killed Samara and took her place."  
  
Tali quickly backed to the door, reaching for the central button, which was now tinted blood-red.  
  
"That's enough of that," Morinth said, snapping her fingers. Within instants, Tali found her arms pulled violently to the side, her body stuck in a stasis field, levitating half a metre off the ground.  
  
The Ardat-Yakshi strode over, cupping Tali's chin through her suit.  
  
"So, 'Tali', you've been talking to my mother while you worked together, have you? No doubt she had many _words of wisdom_ to share. Tell me, what did you discuss?"  
  
Tali shook her head, struggling against the stasis field.  
  
"No doubt very _philosophical_ topics. Or finding your _inner calm_ or something just as sappy. I bet she never did _this_ ," Morinth continued, briefly brushing her arm down Tali's side.  
  
She twitched, trying to recoil, but was still held fast.  
  
"I must say, it's been a while since I met a quarian. The last one was out on his Pilgrimage, and fell on hard times. I promised him a restful night. I must say, he rested _very well_ after that night."  
  
Morinth casually cupped one of Tali's breasts, stroking where she guessed the nipple was. Tali stifled any sound from her mouth, biting down hard on her lip.  
  
"Hmm, the suit is going to be a problem. Although I do believe you quarians have a workaround. Be a dear and activate your nerve-stim for me, will you?"  
  
With a wave, she released Tali's arms. Quick as lightning, she wrapped her hands around Morinth's throat.  
  
"You - _ack!_ \- little quarian - _chok!_ \- bitch!", Morinth spluttered, before her hand reached behind Tali's head, her eyes going black. Within moments, the death-grip released itself, and her hands dropped to her sides.  
  
"That's better..." Morinth drawled, still in the meld. "... _ahh_...just as I remembered...so much _repression_ , confined in those sealed suits...oh! So you were pining after _Shepard_...! Fascinating. What if I told you I could give you so much more than _he_ ever could? Would you like that?"  
  
Tali tried to shake her head, but it was still restrained by the biotic field.  
  
"Well, for starters, you can activate your neural stim. I believe the correct mode is 'amplify'. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Against her will, she found herself activating said program. No sooner had she tapped ENGAGE, she found her arms struck out to the sides again. The field loosened a tiny bit - barely enough for her to move on the spot. With a sadistic grin, Morinth gently stroked the flap right above her crotch, and the program kicked in, making her writhe and squirm. Morinth's mouth curled into a cruel smirk.  
  
"You like that, don't you? Hiding in whatever dark corner Shepard stuffed you into, switching it on whenever there was nobody around, touching, _stroking_ yourself until you come? Imagining Shepard? Or..."  
  
Her eyes flashed black again.  
  
"...Kal...Reegar? Do I have that right? Ah, _both_ at once, too. My, you're quite the little slut, aren't you?"  
  
Tali only stared defiantly, eyes boring through her visor at the monster before her.  
  
"This is a decidedly one-sided conversation, Tali. Come on, don't be shy," crooned Morinth.  
  
"Go and die," Tali sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ardat-Yakshi's only response was a long mocking laugh. "Not yet, I think. By the time I'm done, you'll be spilling your life story out to me, Tali. And I won't even need to meld with you to _ask_. But let's have some fun, first."  
  
She brushed her hand along Tali's body. The quarian clutched her fingers and toes, pleasure coursing through her every fiber. A deep heat began to grow in her abdomen. Fingers glowing blue grasped at the front flap of her suit, peeling it off and discarding it nonchalantly.  
  
"No, don't-", Tali protested, "-my suit, I-"  
  
"...can seal itself off in sections. Don't worry. I won't leave you exposed, my dear. Not for long."  
  
With that, the asari peeled off her glove and cast it to the floor, letting it join the flap formerly covering Tali's pussy. She used her index finger to run a line slowly up Tali's slit. The response was incredible. Tali bucked and thrust, trying to bring her clit closer to the bare fingertip.  
  
"Please - I can't -"  
  
Morinth's eyes lit up. " _Begging_ , Tali? Heroine of the Citadel, conqueror of the Collector Base? I wouldn't expect that. But still, you have to ask. Nicely."  
  
"I - please -"  
  
"Please, _Morinth_."  
  
Tali's eyes were brimming with tears. "Please, Morinth..."  
  
"Please, Morinth, _what_? I think I've forgotten what I was doing."  
  
The words spilled out, " _Makemecome_."  
  
"I didn't hear you."  
  
"Make me come, Morinth - I can't - I need -"  
  
Morinth put her finger up against Tali's visor. "Shush, shush. We'll work on your vocabulary some other time," she said, as she shoved two fingers of her other hand into Tali's cunt. Tali's long, sharp yelp of equal parts surprise and joy was most satisfying.  
  
Her fingers thrust into the channel again and again, working that one sensitive nub expertly, until the entire tract tightened around them, as Tali howled yet again. In that exact same moment, she released the field, and the quarian collapsed, striking the floor with a dull thud.  
  
She reached for the missing piece of her suit, crawling on the floor to get closer. Casually, Morinth restored her glove, and pinned Tali's neck to the ground with one high-heeled boot, while keeping the flap out of reach.  
  
"Please, Morinth, _give it back_ ," Tali drawled.  
  
"In a moment. I want something from you first."  
  
She sobbed, " _What more do you want_??"  
  
"I just want you to return." Her voice shifted. "Return to chat with Samara, the justicar." Her eyes shifted pitch-black again, "You will remember nothing of the events, just...the sensations. Can you do that for me, Tali?"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Tali whimpered.  
  
"Good girl. Here, you can have it back," Morinth said, dropping the flap and releasing her foot.  
  
Nimble fingers quickly sealed it back to its usual position, and Tali slowly stood up. When she turned to look at the asari again, she was seated on her usual spot on the couch, gazing at the stars outside. The justicar turned to her.  
  
"Go on, then," she said, "You surely have important things to do with the engine or your suit or whatever."  
  
Her mind cloudy, Tali slowly nodded, and shambled to the door. By the time she was on the other side, memory was starting to fade, and when she emerged from the elevator at Engineering, she was upright again, almost back to normal.  
  
But not normal. Never perfectly normal. She needed to see Samara again. For... _something_. It could wait, though.

She'd just been there, after all...


End file.
